


Rootless: The White King

by Ribby



Series: Rootless [2]
Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has nothing left to live for... and so much to die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rootless: The White King

**Author's Note:**

> The second version of Root's fate. The first time I saw the movie, I hadn't quite made the connection, so I assumed the body in the tank was Root's. That was the impetus for this version--for after all, he just disappears, so who's to say it *didn't* happen that way? I suspect I've got the timing slightly wrong, but I couldn't remember when the argument happened. So just assume this is more than slightly AU. *grin*

  
I have just returned from watching him die. I meant to go to end it, and instead it was he who was ended.

I cannot say how I feel, other than numb. My future is gone, my happiness gone... and for what reason? Damn him. Damn him to an eternal watery hell.

I will hear of this, I am sure. There will be an argument, for they will have seen me, and come to the wrong conclusion. I must be prepared.

**********

I argued as well as I knew how, but I would not listen. I cannot leave this alone--he has taken something dear to me, and I must put that to rights.

I--

No. He will only see this when it is too late. _My brother_ will see this only too late, so here I can call him so. He has his heart's desire with Sarah, and with Angier... and what I had, what was my own and none of his, has been taken from me. Albert would never understand that... he has always been the one to lead, never the one to follow. It is my turn.

Until I met Gerald, I was like Alice in Mr. Carroll's story... a figment of my brother's imagination, and what would happen if he woke up? I would disappear.

But it is I who have woken, who have taken on a life of my own--and by that extension, a feud.

Angier. Oh, I can see why my brother craves him--he is dashing, handsome, charming, a showman through and through. If he had not done what he has...

But it is done, and I cannot undo it. Gerald is gone, and at Angier's hands. I cannot forgive him that.

No more than I can forgive my brother--or myself.

They will come for me soon. Forgive me, Albert, but you have more to live for than I. I know how this will hurt you, but you will understand in the end.

May he whom I love have mercy upon me, for no other mercy will be given. I can only hope he will be waiting for me--and will forgive what I have done as well.


End file.
